soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
NightMaeria: Lackluster Duo
NightMaeria: Lackluster Duo is an action role-playing video game for the Wii U, Xbox One and PS4. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios and published by Square Enix. The game gained positive reviews upon release for its interesting story and style of gameplay. A sequel to the game, NightMaeria 2: A Bond of Two Worlds, was later released in 2025. Plot A long time ago, there was once a kingdom that was ruled a great and proud king. It was a land filled with hope, peace and prosperity. There was nothing anyone or anything in the land had to fear, as they knew their king would be there to protect them from harm. One day, however, a war had broken out between the kingdom and a rivaling kingdom that wanted the land to create asylum for the members of its lower class to live and prosper. The king, desperate to achieve victory for his kingdom, succumbed to use of dark magic that was absolutely forbidden from being used, as it nearly destroyed the kingdom a very long time ago. The king had used the dark magic to create a field of magic to protect the kingdom from enemy attacks. Everyone in the kingdom was filled with relief... Until the dark magic turned against them. Soon, creatures unimaginable to mankind rose out from the shadows and had caused madness and destruction throughout the kingdom. The people begged and pleaded their king to rid them of the beasts, but the king had been corrupted by the darkness within his heart and had changed permanently. After multiple days of chaos, the kingdom then vanished into darkness and was never seen or heard of again. Many centuries later, in a quiet town located in Japan known as Midday Town, the main protagonist of the game, a Sweet Lolita-claded girl by the name of Usagi Loli, had started to hear the rumors of people vanishing from her hometown. They say once people have entered the town's forest, they're never heard from again. There's even a rumor going around that sometimes monstrous creatures briefly appear in town a few days after someone vanishes before running off, never to be seen again. Usagi, curious about the multiple disappearances, decides to find out the truth and heads off to her town's forest, despite the begs and pleads from her friends and family. Once there, a voice beckons her to go deeper and deeper into forest, leading her to a tree stump with a hole inside of it. Asked by the voice if she would like spend the rest of her life in her perfect dreamworld, Usagi falls down the hole and ends up in the land of NightMaeria, which looked far from a dreamland. Armed with a hammer that completely fits her fashion style, Usagi must go through many trials in order to return home safely... With a little help from her NightMaerian self, of course. Intro "I've been having these weird dreams lately... Dreams of me and another girl. I don't know why, but... I feel like she's somehow connected to me. Is it all just a coincidence... or fate?" - Usagi during the intro The intro begins with Usagi falling down a black void (In this case, think of the intro to Kingdom Hearts.). As she falls, Usagi begins to speak her monolouge of how she has been recently dreaming of her and another girl. When she finishes her monolouge, the intro music begins to play (Think of the remix version of the song "Simple and Clean" from Kingdom Hearts in this case.). Once Usagi falls on what's seemingly the bottom of the black void, she then wakes up in a snowy mountain terrain. She looks around the area in confusion and sees before her a girl in punk clothes. Usagi cautiously takes a few steps towards the girl before the wind begins to blow strongly in her direction. The punk girl then turns around to face Usagi and gesters her to come towards her. Suddenly, as if on command, the wind and snow combined becomes a massive snowstorm. As Usagi struggles to get close to the punk girl, an avalanche suddenly occurs and engulfs the girl in snow. Usagi desperately tries to run away, only to get engulfed herself in the avalanche. The snow then pours down from a cliff and once it reaches the ground, Usagi miraculously manages to break free from the snow. Usagi then looks around in confusion and sees that she's in her hometown, Midday Town. She sees her three friends, a girl with black hair tied up into two Fench braids, an athletic-looking boy and a more studious-looking boy with glasses, calling for her and waving in her direction. Usagi waves back to her friends before trekking out of snow and running up to them, giving them a very kind smile. The girl with braids giggles a bit before suddenly staring in surprise at something behind Usagi. Usagi tilts her head in confusion before turning around and seeing the girl in punk clothes behind her, with the ground crumbling apart around her. Usagi and her friends stare at the punk girl with surprised looks before the ground underneath Usagi crumbles apart and starts falling into a dark abyss. Her friends watch on in shock as the screen then fades out black before showing Usagi once again falling down the dark void from earlier. She then slowly opens her eyes and safely lands on her feet on what's supposedly the bottom of the void. In the background, a few whales are seen floating around in the void. Usagi cautiously takes a step foward before the ground suddenly becomes engulfed in light. Usagi shields her eyes with her arm before the light eventually dies down. She then uncovers her eyes and watches the last few particles of light vanish into the void, revealing that she's standing on a platform shaded in pink depicting a girl with blonde hair in a maid café waitress' outfit with her eyes closed, as if she's asleep. Main Story The game begins with Usagi Loli in a location known as the Bonds of Fate, standing on a platform shaded in pink depicting a girl with blonde hair in a maid café waitress' outfit with her eyes closed, as if she's asleep. When she moves to the center of the platform, three stone pedestals come out from the ground with three different weapons floating above them; a hammer, a naginata and a staff. Once she chooses an attribute she mainly wishes to focus on and an attribute she doesn't wish to focus on too much, the platform suddenly breaks into shards, causing Usagi to fall into a dark abyss, eventually landing on another platform shaded in purple depicting a black haired girl in a kimono with a floral pattern with her eyes also closed, as if she too is asleep. When Usagi walks to the center of the platform, a bunch of ragdoll-like bunnies suddenly appear before her and attack. Once she took out all of the enemies, a dark fog starts to shroud the platform and obscures Usagi's vision. Once the fog clears, Usagi now stands on a platform with three seperate sections shaded in light blue, yellow and silver. In the bottom left section, shaded in light blue, there is a silhouette of a boy, the silhouette of an older man in the bottom right section, shaded in orange, and the silhouette of a girl in the remaining section, shaded in silver. Once she has gained the knowledge of being able to interact with the objects around her, the platform Usagi stands on gets engulfed by a bright light. Once the light dies down, Usagi sees that she's now in the Fountain Square of her hometown, Midday Town, with her friends, Megan Kitsu, Gakusha Chisei and Akio Oyogu. Once determining how she will gain experience and enlightenment, the area will once again be engulfed in light, with Usagi now standing on a platform shaded in green, depicting a man in a lab coat with his eyes also closed, like the first two individuals. More ragdoll-like bunnies appear before her and are then taken out. Once the enemies are defeated, a bridge made completely of auroric light then appears and leads to one final platform, shaded in red, depicting a tomboyish girl in male Victorian Era clothes with her eyes also closed. Characters Playable *Usagi Loli *Suke Panku Party Members *Kuma Tsume (Permanent; Usagi's Side) *Ursarus (Permanent; Suke's Side) *Yuki Kimura (Permanent; Usagi's Side) *Snowdra (Permanent; Suke's Side) *Ryuuji Hashimoto (Surf Harbor Only; Usagi's Side) *Wade (Surf Harbor Only; Suke's Side) *Beatrice "Bratty" Hart (Tick Tock Forest Only; Usagi's Side) *Li Li (Tick Tock Forest Only; Suke's Side) *Miku Akiyama (Mansion of Bloodis Only; Usagi's Side) *Obakai (Mansion of Bloodis Only; Suke's Side) *Teruo Enjin (Cyberopolis Only; Usagi's Side) *Dragoborg (Cyberopolis Only; Suke's Side) *Ami Kyarameru (Pastry Kingdom Only; Usagi's Side) *Ginger (Pastry Kingdom Only; Suke's Side) *Justin O'Hare (Destruction's Volcano Only; Usagi's Side) *Magnus (Destruction's Volcano Only; Suke's Side) Non-Playable *Megan Kitsu *Akio Oyogu *Gakusha Chisei Locations *Bonds of Fate *Midday Town *Stuffed Toyville *Surf Harbor *Lady Luck's Casino *Tick Tock Forest *Mansion of Bloodis *Twilight Park *Skyvania *Pastry Kingdom *Monocoloreus *Cyberopolis *Destruction's Volcano *Frozen Tundra *The Distorted World of False Dreams Enemies Bosses Gallery Trivia Category:NightMaeria Category:Games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox One Category:PS4